


Home is where the heart is

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: It was 3:00 a.m., and Perry found himself lying awake in Phineas’ bed—again. Ever since they had travelled to the so-called “Second Dimension,” Perry hadn’t been able to clear his mind of the memories. He tried to remind himself that those…creatures he saw weren’t actually Heinz and himself. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw them, and the images were very painfully real.





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week Day 4: Second Dimension

It was 3:00 a.m. It was 3:00 a.m., and Perry found himself lying awake in Phineas’ bed—again. Ever since they had travelled to the so-called “Second Dimension,” Perry hadn’t been able to clear his mind of the memories. There were, of course, good memories; the moments he spent with Phineas and Ferb when he was finally able to be himself were moments he would treasure forever. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

But then there were the _other_ memories. Memories of Heinz’s counterpart essentially enslaving the citizens of Danville. Of what he had done to Perry the Platyborg. And—perhaps worst of all—of the cold, emotionless look in Platyborg’s eyes as he tried to attack Phineas and Ferb.

Perry tried to remind himself that those…creatures he saw weren’t actually Heinz and himself. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw them, and the images were very painfully real. His Heinz may not have turned out like that Second-Dimension monster, but it was still technically Heinz. If circumstances had been different while Heinz was growing up, his Heinz could have been like…

 _No_. Perry exhaled heavily. What was he thinking? He _knew_ Heinz, and despite how evil he claimed to be, he would never think of doing anything as despicable as that. Heinz was a good person. He never wanted to seriously hurt anyone, and he had people he cared about, people he would do anything for: Vanessa, Charlene…

Perry? Yes, Perry supposed he could be included on that list as well. With the Inators, the convoluted monologues, and everything in between, Heinz put a massive amount of effort each day into making sure that Perry had a good scheme to thwart. Even outside of their business relationship, Heinz did a lot for Perry. If Perry ever seemed upset or under the weather, Heinz was the first to notice. Heinz was always eager to tell Perry stories about his life—even if most of those were thrown in during the middle of a scheme. Heck, Heinz had even given Perry a key to his apartment.

No, Heinz was nothing like the other “Heinz;” Heinz had a heart. He had, perhaps, the strongest heart of anyone Perry had ever met. Heinz grew up trapped in a world where he wasn’t wanted, with humans who never treated him like one, and still emerged from it capable of love.

Like the love Perry got to see for a few wonderful moments while three of the most important people in his life worked together to do something they all loved. It had already warmed Perry’s heart to see Heinz, Phineas, and Ferb talking to each other, but to actually watch them invent something together was…incredible. Heinz had been patient with them, showing them how it worked, letting them _help_.

Even if Heinz’s memories hadn’t been erased, Perry didn’t think Heinz would ever know just how much that moment meant to him. The others may have forgotten, but Perry never would. He just wished he had spent less time worrying about blowing his cover when he could have been _appreciating_ the time before it was gone.

Now, after travelling to hell and back and seeing all the horrible things that could have been, Perry promised himself to _never_ take Heinz’s love for granted again.


End file.
